


Are You Sure You're Straight, Akane?

by IcdKoffie



Category: Mai-Otome
Genre: BDSM, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/F, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Sex, Orgy, Perversion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: Akane insists she's 100 percent straight, but a sexy field trip to a lesbian hostel convinces her otherwise.More tags to be added.





	Are You Sure You're Straight, Akane?

**Author's Note:**

> I always found it funny that Akane was one of the few straight characters in this anime, so I decided to write this. Honestly, turning a completely straight girl into a "lesbian slut" is one of my favorite kinks. Forgive me :).

Out of all the places that the class could've gone for a field trip, Shizuru had to choose a damn lesbian hostel in the middle of the woods. Shizuru, that charismatic but lecherous Otome, just couldn't help herself could she? Rumor had it that she slept with half of students already, and she rented this place so the students could get drunk and have wild orgies with one another. That might have sounded ridiculous, but most of the girls were hooking up with one another anyway, and if you provided a limitless supply of alcohol, well…

There's no way I'm drinking a single glass of alcohol this entire trip, Akane thought as she stared out the window on the bus.

When Akane was accepted into Garderobe Academy, she had no clue that it attracted closeted- and not so closeted- lesbians. Seriously, she couldn't take two steps without seeing two girls make out. Even Nao, who claimed to be "strictly dickly", was rumored to fuck Shiho and even Nina and Arika on the low. Attending this school was like being in a cheesy yuri high school anime, and she was the only straight girl trapped with predatory lesbians. She didn't mean to sound homophobic, but she felt so alone sometimes. 

Anyway, Akane couldn't drink any alcohol on this trip, but that was gonna be hard. Nao told her that there was gonna be wine, wine coolers, tequila, margaritas, and sake, Akane's favorites. Akane couldn't imagine what would happen to the girls if they drank all that like water. First, the panties would drop, then they'd start kissing and grinding on each other, then other girls in the room would join them. Then they'd eat each other's pussies and finger each other to orgasm. The whole thing was tempting-

Whoa, wait a minute- tempting?! Akane shook her head at that thought. What the hell did she mean by "tempting"? She was straighter than a ruler! No amount of cute girls kissing and touching and rubbing on each other was gonna change that! She had Kazu, who she'd be sleeping with if she wasn't trying to be a Meister! Every night, she'd dream about him, not about what Shiho and Nao were doing in the next room! 

Akane rubbed her thigh. "This weekend is gonna suck." She said to herself.

"Huh?" Diana, the girl sitting next to her, asked.

She turned to her and shook her head. "Nothing." She grabbed a magazine from her bag and read it.

When they got to their destination, the adults showed them around the hostel. It even had a pool and sauna! After everyone headed to their rooms and packed their things, they explored the hostel and when nighttime came, Shizuru served them alcohol with a wide smile. Of course she did. As Akane suspected, it only took a strong drink or two for the girls to make out with one another. 

Akane's heart skipped a beat. "I can't stay here…" she got up and left. 

Apparently, it didn't take long for most of the girls to head back to their rooms. All of the doors were wide open, which implied that anyone could come and go as they pleased. Akane took slow, careful steps as she tried to go back to her room like she was in a high school horror anime. In every room, orgies of girls were doing every position possible. Kissing, touching, grinding, hair pulling, fingering, sucking, pussy licking. Definitely a lot of pussy licking. Akane could practically hear tongues slapping against clits and pussy lips. She tried not to stare too long at the enticing- um, she meant vile- sights as she tried to head for safety.

Going back to her room without cumming in her pants- uh, vomiting- was gonna be impossible. Everywhere she turned, butt naked girls were kissing and eating each other out in the hallways. Were they so horny and drunk that they couldn't be bothered to get a room? As she was about to climb the stairs, someone tugged her shirt.

"Uh, Akane?"

She turned around and frowned at the young girl. The purple haired girl was wearing nothing but a light pink pair of panties, and she held a half empty bottle of sake.

Did she pee on herself, Akane thought as she noticed the dark spot on her panties.

"Akane, I love you!" The girl smiled. 

She smiled back. "Ha ha, thanks!"

"You're so beautiful, like Shizuru…" she blushed.

Akane giggled nervously. She didn't like where this was going. She was flattered to be in the same league as Shizuru looks wise though. 

"I had sex with Shizuru, now I want to have sex with you…" she tried to lean in for a kiss, but Akane lightly pushed her away and ran up the stairs. Even on the stairs, pairs of girls were kissing and fingering each other.

So Shizuru was taking advantage of the girls, Akane thought as she took peaks into the rooms. Like on the first floor, orgies of girls were pleasuring each other in every way possible. 

"Oh, Nao!" A familiar voice yelled.

Akane gasped and ran to the voice. When she peeked into the room, she saw a butt naked Nina with her hands tied while she was getting eaten out by no other then Nao herself.

Nao that little… Akane thought. She wanted to yell at her for lying to her about being one hundred percent straight. That was probably a childish thought; it wasn't like Nao was so pure and honest and trustworthy to begin with. When Nao was done tasting Nina, she got off her knees and grabbed a bottle of sake.

"Damn, Nina… I'm a selfish bitch in bed, but I'll be damned if I don't like hearing you moan…" she took a sip. "You can be so fucking sexy…"

Nina was still recovering from her orgasms.

Nao was right, Nina's moans were hot. Uh, for a girl anyways. Akane had to hold back her own moans as she watched them. Nao stuffed the bottle into Nina's pussy and ate her out again. Whoa, wait a minute- she did what?! What the hell?! Nao basically poured sake into Nina's pussy and stuck her tongue in there! She knew Nao was a freak, but she didn't think she'd be that deprived! Shit, wouldn't all that sake burn? Maybe Nina was so horny she didn't care. It seemed like it, because Nina's moans got louder and louder as Nao sipped on her slit. Akane released a small moan and noticed another pair of girls on the other side of the room. Taking a closer look, it seemed to be Arika and Mashiro doing the sixty-nine. She heard that they were a couple now, and apparently that was true. Well, they looked cute together. While hearing Nina cum over and over was music to Akane's ears, she had to move on.

I'm still completely straight- any girl would be turned on by Nina's sexy moaning, Akane thought. The next door was wide open, so Akane decided to take a look. Chie, who was hopelessly gay, and her girlfriend Aoi were having sex on the bottom bunk. That wasn't shocking. What was more interesting was that Chie was fisting Aoi's pussy fast and hard. Wow… Akane didn't know that Chie was that kinky. This was kinda gross to look at, but pretty hot at the same time. The way Aoi was screaming Chie's name and spilling her juices all over Chie's arms was making Akane sweat. She didn't want to admit it to herself until now, but Chie, with her boyish charm, was really cute. A part of her wished that she was in Aoi's position- uh, she would have wished that, if she swung that way. Which she totally didn't.

On the other side, Shiho and her room attendants Lillie and Yayoi were having group sex on the floor. They must've been so horny that they couldn't even take an extra step to the bed. Lillie was eating out Shiho while Shiho and Yayoi were passionately kissing. Shiho had two fingers in Yayoi's snatch, and she occasionally broke the kiss to groan. Akane wondered if the trio normally did this even when sober. If so, then Shiho was fucking four girls at the same time! Damn, that was so gross! But Akane had to admit they had great chemistry. They changed positions, with Lillie and Shiho rubbing their bodies together and Yayoi rubbing her pussy on Lillie's butt. Hearing all three of them moan at the same time and seeing Chie still fisting Aoi's poor pussy with no mercy made Akane unconsciously lick her lips, and she couldn't watch them anymore.

Akane passed by more rooms occupied by groups of unfamiliar girls until she got to one of the master bedrooms. It was closed, so she was curious. She opened it a little and saw Yukariko in bed with an unknown woman with short blonde hair. Yeah, she knew Yukariko was a complete lesbian. When Akane had her as a teacher last year, she said that she had to return to Garderobe because every (male) master fell in love with her, which was a long way of saying "I'm a lesbian". But nevermind that; who the hell was that woman she was with?

"I normally dislike getting drunk…" the strange woman said.

She sounds like Miss Maria, Akane thought.

Yukariko laughed. "Me too, but not even I can resist a good glass of wine or two."

The woman laughed with her. "I guess you're right."

She nodded. "I love you just the way you are, but it's nice to see you loosen up a bit…" she cupped the woman's cheek. "Maria." She seized her lips. 

Akane's jaw dropped. That woman was Miss Maria?! Miss Maria the elderly teacher? No way! How was that even possible? Hmm… perhaps that was her Otome form? Now that Akane was thinking about it, it was really weird how Maria never showed anyone what her Otome form looked like. She won't lie, the young Maria was pretty. Akane wondered why Maria never got married- wait, what was she talking about? Maria was obviously completely gay. 

Akane opened the door a bit more and the couple threw their clothes on the floor and continued their vigorous kissing and grinding. Her clit was throbbing as she watched them roll over the queen sized bed to take turns eating each other's pussies, sucking each other's nipples, and scratching each other's backs. She had to suppress her moans as they screamed each other's names like that was the only thing keeping them alive. 

Yukariko and Maria were having standard but rough lesbian sex until Maria opened Yukariko's legs and pushed her fist into her pussy. She released a loud moan, and Akane sighed and rubbed her thigh. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter as Maria's arm pushed as far as it could. Yukariko couldn't stop screaming and cumming. After a few minutes, Maria slowly pulled out and Yukariko buried her face in the pillow and raised her butt up.

Akane's eyes widened. "What the hell is she doing?"

Maria got up to get a strange substance- drugs maybe?- and inserted it into Yukariko's butthole.

What in the world, Akane thought.

Maria whispered something into Yukariko's ear, jammed her fist into her butthole and began to push it in and out.

Akane stepped back and felt nauseous. What… the hell did she just see? How could a whole fist fit in someone's butt? How could that not hurt like crazy? What the hell was wrong with those two?! How much did they drink? It had to be a lot more than two glasses of wine! Akane could drink down every damn bottle in a liquor store, and she wouldn't let Kazu anywhere near her butthole!

She swallowed and took a step forward. She opened the door a little more and Maria was still fisting Yukariko without shame. Although Yukariko's face was buried in the pillow, Akane could still kind of hear her scream Maria's name. She knew Yukariko was madly in love with her- her weird crush on Maria was an open secret- but that didn't mean she had to "love" it when Maria's fist was deep inside her butt! Akane could never love anyone that much!

The vomit was starting to come up Akane's esophagus, so she closed the door and dashed to the bathroom. A pair of girls were making out, but she ignored them and opened the nearest stall to throw up. 

"Ew!" Akane spat and wiped her mouth. "Gross!" She spat again and flushed the toilet.

There was an unopened toothbrush so Akane brushed her teeth and left. There was another master bedroom on this floor, so she cracked it open and saw Yohko with Eristin and Irina, Akane's room attendants. They were naked, sitting on the edge of the bed and drinking tequila shots.

I already don't like this, Akane thought. She probably should've been watching over them to make sure they wouldn't get taken advantage of, but it was too late for that now. Eristin was gay; she had a crush on that stuck up know-it-all Nina for some reason (Akane hoped Eristin would never find out about Nina and Nao sleeping together). Irina, like Akane, was completely straight. At least, as far as she knew. She didn't detect a single hint of gayness in Irina, and that made Akane so happy. Talking to Irina made Akane feel sane and secure.

But all that "security" was about to go out the window. It turned out that even Irina, who was otherwise not into girls, would "turn" gay with a few shots of tequila. Combine the fact that she already admired Yohko, and… well…

"Oh God, Irina!!" Yohko yelled as Irina was eating her out. 

Akane's mouth widened. She never would've thought she'd see a teenage girl eagerly eat out a grown woman. What kinda tequila did Shizuru buy? Eristin sat on Yohko's face and Yohko ate her out. As Yohko explored Eristin's pussy with her tongue, she rode her face and screamed her name. Well, at least she'd forget about that terrible Nina for a while.

About coming over and over, the trio changed positions. Yohko pushed her fingers into Irina as she and Eristin kissed. Then, Irina grabbed Yohko and kissed her as Yohko still kept fingering her. Eristin opened Irina's butt and licked her butthole. Akane frowned at that, but their moans were turning her on. After that, they drank some more tequila and Yohko poured some on the girls and licked it off. Then, they did even nastier things to each other. When Irina started eating out Yohko's booty as Eristin drank Irina's pee, Akane knew it was time to go.

She swallowed and frowned. "I need to take better care of those two… and keep them away from Yohko."

Out of morbid curiosity, Akane headed back to Yukariko's and Maria's room to see what they were doing. When she took a peak, Yukariko was facing the wall with her hands tied above her head as Maria was brutally spanking her butt with a paddle. Of course, she was still crying out Maria's name. How much could her body take? Akane felt sorry for her. She shook her head and checked on Irina and Eristin. They, along with Yokho, were drinking even more tequila and peeing on each other. They were laughing and moaning as they licked the pee off their bodies.

Uh, no. Just...no.

Akane tried not to vomit again as she walked up the stairs. When she checked in the master bedrooms, some of the teachers were having sex with one another. So the teachers were no better than the students. In one room, the teachers were practicing bondage and discipline on the students. The girls were bonded, gagged, whipped, spanked, and even peed on. Disgusting. Yet, it was such a turn on. The way the girls' bodies shivered in absolute pleasure as they were being subdued by women in fetish gear made Akane's clit throb and mouth water. As hot as the scene was, she had to move on before she ripped off her clothes and joined them. A perverse thought.

In another room, the students were the ones dominating the teachers! Akane's mouth widened as she watched the teachers get on all fours on the floor and be whipped by the students. As the girls whipped the women on their backs and butts, they screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. They said how they were "terrible" teachers and they deserved to be punished. They were whipped and beaten until they came, and then they were whipped and beaten some more. The students became aroused by their teacher's moans and screams, so they demented that they lick their pussies. The teachers didn't hesitate to do so; they got on their knees and ate some of the students' pussies while their others whipped the teacher's backs. Everyone in the room moaned and groaned louder, and had orgasms after orgasms.

"Hmm…" Akane accidentally let a moan slip. She quickly covered her mouth, not because they might hear her. Her soft moan was easily drowned out by the cracks of their whips and their yells. She was just scared all this was turning her into a lesbian. Not that she had a problem with lesbians, but she wasn't one. And she didn't wanna be one.

Akane shook her head and took a peek into one of the rooms. She saw Miya and Tomoe together. Miya had her hands tied behind her back and Tomoe was behind her. Looking more closely, two wine cooler bottles were stuck in Maya's slit and butthole.

Akane gasped and stepped back. Damn, they must've drank more than two bottles of wine coolers! Wine coolers didn't get anyone that drunk! Tomoe grabbed empty wine cooler bottles and broke them on Maya's back as she screamed. How sadistic. Chie told Akane about Tomoe's dark side, but Akane didn't believe her. But now she knew that Chie was telling the truth. Why did Maya hang out with her, Akane wondered. 

"Oooohhh, Tomoe!!" Maya yelled after Tomoe broke a wine bottle on her back. "I love you! I love being your good little bisexual slut!"

Oh, that was why. Maya "loved" Tomoe. What was with these people expressing their "love" in the most perverse ways? Was it the alcohol? That couldn't be the only reason. Maybe it was because when they graduate, or retire from the Otome life, they couldn't indulge in lesbianism anymore. In other words, if they didn't graduate, or when they retire as a full fledged Otome when they got older, they'd have to marry a man. Homosexuality was only tolerated because of the nanomachines Otomes used, so they were probably trying to get their lesbian desires out of their systems, because no one says an Otome forever. Except for Maria.

Anyway, did Maya just say she was "bisexual"? As in, she liked guys and girls? Uh, ok then.

"Ha ha, I know you do!" Tomoe cracked another bottle on Maya's back. "You're such a good little bisexual whore for me!"

Maya moaned. "I wish I could be a full lesbian, but I'm bi! I need you to fuck the biness outta me! Please!"

Tomoe got on her knees and pushed the bottle in and out of Maya's snatch. "Yes, that's right, all you can be is a nasty little bisexual whore. But, you're such an amazing one, the way you cum for me so easily…"

Maya came and came.

Akane frowned and vomited in her mouth. What the hell was she watching? The weirdest type of dirty talking she had ever seen. She felt sorry for Maya. At least, that was what she would say if Maya wasn't begging Tomoe to fuck her in every way possible. Tomoe grabbed Maya by her hair, knocked her down face first on the desk, and pushed the bottle in and out of Maya's ass. All the while, Maya was calling herself a "bisexual slut".

Hearing Maya call herself "bisexual" was starting to get on Akane's nerves. As far as Akane was concerned, if you were a girl and you let another girl stuff bottles in every opening and God knew what else, you were a lesbian. A goddamn lesbian. Honestly, how much "straightness" did Maya have in her? What, she found a one hit wonder singer kinda cute when she was six? How many times did Maya and Tomoe hook up before today? Akane didn't know and didn't want to know, but she had a feeling it was more than zero. A lot more.

When Akane opened the door to her room, she saw her three roommates and five of her classmates having group sex! They were moaning and cumming as they kissed, licked, sucked on, fingered, and ate out each other. Akane couldn't do anything but stare at the arousing site with her mouth open. She knew she couldn't stay here, but her feet wouldn't move. She was beginning to drool on herself.

"Akane?" Her roommate Jessica noticed her.

She gasped and wiped the spit off her mouth. "Uh… hi there, Jessica. Haha." She averted her eyes.

"What's up? Wanna join us? You're still fully clothed."

And I intend to stay that way, Akane thought. "No, I'm good. I'll just-"

"Why not?" 

"Because I…" she stepped back. "Gotta go!" She ran to the door and closed it.

Her heart was racing and she panted. "Whew, that was close!" She wiped the sweat dripping down her forehead. "Thought I was going to…"

A teacher and student walked out of the adjacent rooms and locked eyes with each other. Needless to say, they held each other close and started kissing and grinding. Then, the teacher broke the kiss, lifted the student, knocked her back against the wall, and began to eat her out. The student pulled on the teacher's long brown hair and moaned.

"Mmm…" Akane moaned. "Aaaaahhhhh…" she moaned louder.

Thankfully, they didn't notice her.

She sighed and went downstairs. She tried her hardest to escape the allure of her classmates, but they were moaning even louder than she remembered. Her clit couldn't stop throbbing as she was trying to leave. There was nothing surrounding her but tits, ass, and pussy. Pussy… pussy… pussy… wet, tight pussies…

"I want pussy…" Akane said to herself. She gasped. What the hell did she just say? She needed to get outta here fast!

She ran as fast as she could and closed the door. She took a few steps outside and panted. That was close, she thought as she got on her knees and sighed. Her panties were so wet that they were uncomfortable. She wished one of the girls could come and take them off-

Akane gasped. What was wrong with her today? She wasn't like this. Someone help me, she thought. She just sat there feeling sorry for herself until someone called out to her.

"Akane?"

She looked up and it was no other than Shizuru. The woman who started this mess. Shizuru was, of course, butt naked and sweaty.

"Shizuru…" Akane blushed.

"What's wrong? What are you doing here like this?"

"..."

"Are you uncomfortable being here? You're still have on all your clothes."

Of course I am, Akane thought. "My classmates… they've taken over my room."

"What are they doing in there?"

Don't act like you don't know, she thought. "You know."

Shizuru sighed and offered her hand. "Wanna come with me to my cabin. It'd be just the two of us." She blushed and smiled.

Like Akane was gonna say yes to that! She knew what Shizuru wanted! That Shizuru… she was so conceited! She probably thought that was the only person that could "turn" Akane! Well, that wasn't gonna happen! Never!

"Sure…" she said weakly.

So Akane wasn't as strong willed as she thought. But it wasn't like she had any other choice. As they were walking to her cabin, Akane's heart started to race. It was probably nothing, she was just tired.

When they got to Shizuru's cabin, Akane sat on the couch and Shizuru offered her some water. Akane was glad it was water and not tequila or something. 

"So, tell me what's bothering you." Shizuru rested her hand on her shoulder.

Akane released a small moan. She was so desperate for a woman's touch.

"Huh?"

Akane sighed. She needed to leave, but a part of her wanted Shizuru so badly, as messed up as it sounded. 

"Hmm…" she slowly rubbed her hand up and down Akane's back, and Akane moaned until she came.

God, she needed to come so bad. All the build up that led to this moment was totally worth it. Shizuru was the perfect woman to do this with. 

"Wow, Akane!" Shizuru was shocked. "You came… just by me rubbing your back? I didn't know you were so sensitive!" She chuckled.

"Don't make fun of me!" She pouted.

"I'm sorry." She cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

Kissing another girl was probably wrong, but this felt so right. It felt even better than Kazu's kisses. Akane pressed her body against Shizuru's and rubbed her hands down her back, and Shizuru did the same. Akane moaned inside Shizuru's mouth and it didn't take long for Akane to gush again. Jeez, she was so embarrassed.

Akane broke the kiss. "I'm sorry… I don't know what's gotten into me…" she averted her eyes.

She laughed. "Oh no, don't be. I'm just surprised that anyone can come so easily. Not even I thought I was that good!" She chuckled again. 

Ugh, she was so cocky! "You're a mess." 

Shizuru traced Akane's lower lip with her thumb. "No one's gonna come in here for a while. Wanna go upstairs?" She smirked.

What did she mean by that first sentence? Whatever, Akane was too hot and bothered to say no. Her walls were still pulsing, and her clit was throbbing. 

"Of course." She smiled back and tasted Shizuru's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Who can resist Shizuru, right?


End file.
